1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of cosmetics and specifically to create means to preserve or reinstate the quality or consistency of the cosmetics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past efforts were made to formulate certain cosmetics to withstand a wide temperature range without changing their consistency. It was difficult if not impossible to assure the desirable consistency or hardness at extremely high temperatures. As the result the majority of cosmetics, such as lipsticks, eyeshadows and other facial makeups became very soft and unmanageable at elevated temperatures. Short of refrigerating the cosmetics there was little or no solution to overcome this problem.
The present invention employs effective cooling means able to restore the desired consistency of the mentioned cosmetics just before each application.